vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon (High School DxD)
Summary Arthur Pendragon is a descendant of the original Arthur Pendragon and Morgan Le Fay, as well as the older brother of Le Fay Pendragon and a member of the Vali Team that was formerly affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, and the older brother of Le Fay Pendragon. He is also a former member of the Hero Faction. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Arthur Pendragon, Holy Royal Sword, The Strongest Holy Sword User Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be in his 20s Classification: Human, Former Member of the Khaos Brigade, Member of the Vali Team, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Master Swordsmanship, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Holy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Attack Reflection (Can take control of attacks and send them back to their owners with Excalibur Ruler), Spatial Manipulation (Can effortlessly rip, tear, pierce and make holes in space. Distorted space with the pressure from his body alone, and can affect space to store and retrieve Caliburn from a separate dimension), Resistance to Time Stop (As Caliburn is the strongest holy sword, its aura should be capable of protecting its wielder from the effects of Forbidden Balor View similarly to Durandal), can rule over anything he wishes to with Excalibur Ruler, including living and non-living things Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought on par with, and harmed Vasco Strada who overpowered and effortlessly took attacks from most of the Gremory Team and Saji, although neither were fully serious) Speed: FTL (Faster than Le Fay, who kept up with Akeno. Kept up with Vasco, although both were not fully serious) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Traded attacks with Vasco Strada) Durability: Mountain level (Fought against Vasco, with only parts of his suit being shredded after their fight) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Caliburn:' Also known as Collbrande, the legendary Holy King Sword and the Sword in the Stone, and reputed to be the strongest of all holy swords, it grants Arthur a measure of control over space, allowing him to effortlessly rip apart space to transport himself and others. He can also tear and pierce holes in space to make spatial portals and attack targets through a variety of blind spots and unexpected angles. Additionally, it can be used to generate immense waves of holy aura. *'Excalibur Ruler:' One of the fragments of Excalibur. It allows Arthur to rule over anything he wishes to, be it living or non-living. It can be used to take control of attacks and manipulate them by diverting them away from their original course or returning them back to their wielders. Intelligence: Arthur is an extremely skilled swordsman considered to be a rare talent, and was able to keep up with Vasco Strada without revealing his true strength. He is also far superior in skill to the likes of Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia Quarta. Weaknesses: He apparently still has a few technical issues, as his technique has been tainted by a minor touch of vanity owing to his reliance on his talents in the large amount of combat situations he has traversed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7